


Here In The Dark

by KissHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom, eruri fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Angst and Romance, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Filthy, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nightclub, Online Friendship, Other, Porn, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Kissing, Size Kink, Smut, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Voice Kink, Yaoi, gagging, management
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissHeichou/pseuds/KissHeichou
Summary: Erwin Smith-A well to do business man who owns a nightclubLevi Ackerman-The younger male who comes to work for Erwin Smith as a barman.It was a pretty normal job. Working at a nightclub in a city, right? or so Levi thought.





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes slowly read the advertisement in the paper before taking a small sip of his tea. He was quite the night owl and enjoyed the city nightlife as he'd only ever been living in the quiet countryside. Levi knew he needed something interesting and different in his life, he was craving it almost. He needed to be constantly occupied. 

"Barman wanted at a busy nightclub.  
Mostly weekends and occasional weekdays.  
Pay is negotiable on experience.  
Please call Erwin on -----------"

Levi hummed and thought that this could be a good job for him, given the fact that he doesn't sleep an awful lot. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to dial the number. He groaned to himself as he pressed two wrong numbers, his thumb fiercely erasing the wrong numbers and starting again. He took in a deep breath and hoped the café he was in wasn't too loud over the phone, he wanted to sound professional as possible.  
He chewed his lip as he held his phone to his left ear and listened to the faint sound of the ringing tone. A few moments pass before someone picks up. A deep, enigmatic voice could be heard down the line as it breathed out a few words.

"Hello you've reached Erwin Smith, how can I help?"

Levi froze for a moment as he stared out of the window to his right, gently taking in the sound of this deep voice over the phone which made his heart pound a little harder. He gulped slightly and cleared his throat. The voice was heard again.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Hi..." Levi composed himself and finally replied "My name's Levi and I'm calling to enquire about your job vacancy for a barman" Levi's words were confident but his voice was far from it, shaky somewhat. Levi heard the voice laugh slightly down the phone which made Levi raise an eyebrow in question. "Something funny?" Levi's voice turned a little deeper and less approachable. 

"No, no." The voice replied "You just sound very nervous." Levi stayed silent to this remark. "Would it be alright if you could pay me a visit at the club so we can both put names to faces?" The voice sounded more relaxed and more...nice?  
Levi nodded although Erwin could not see this "yeah, sure. Would you like me to come now?" Levi knew the address of the club and luckily it wasn't too far from the café he was in.  
"That would be wonderful, Levi. I shall see you soon." The voice was heard once more before the call ended. Levi took in a deep breath and put his phone back in his pocket and took the last few sips of his tea before standing up and putting on his long black coat. Levi turned to leave and head for the door noticing it was beginning to rain outside and was turning fairly bleak. He grumbled to himself as he didn't have a hood on his coat and hated the rain greatly.  
Levi left the café swiftly and began to head down the street squinting as the headlights from passing cars felt brighter than normal. Around five minutes of walking Levi finally had the nightclub within his sight. It was a nice looking place, at least from the outside. The building looked old from the outside and was painted black with a front door painted in a deep purple colour. It did look very inviting.  
Levi crossed the road quickly and sucked in a breath as he raised his fist and knocked loudly on the door a couple of times. He flicked his black hair out of his eyes and shook his head a little to rid it of the beading water from the rain. The door opened and Levi looked up, then further up. He was greeted at the door by a very, very tall and very muscular man. Levi locked his eyes onto the other males'  
"I didn't know a tree owned this nightclub" Levi muttered subtly as he looked the taller male up and down before stopping at his face. His face was so chiselled and he had the most...ok eyes.  
The taller male raised an eyebrow and placed his hand higher up on the door frame "You must be Levi. I'm Erwin" The tall man gave half a smile and also looked Levi up and down before extending his arm for a handshake. Levi looked back down at the hand close in front of him and slowly raised his own to shake it. After they did so, they both retracted their hands. Levi looked back up at Erwin "could I...come in now?" Levi asked awkwardly as Erwin stared a little. "Of course!" Erwin moved out of the way and watched Levi walk inside.

The décor was incredible. Very classy and dark, Levi liked it immensely. The dark pinks and purples that surrounded him. The bar was black and so was the floor. It was also very clean which pleased Levi greatly, he wasn't one for dirt. "Not bad" he mumbled to himself as he slowly took off his coat and placed it up on a coat hook at the bar and sat down. Erwin followed Levi's foot and sat down at the bar beside him, gazing a little. ~This man is...tiny~ Erwin thought to himself as he looked at him a while longer as Levi was occupied with looking around the room. Erwin was taking in the features of this young man, his hair, his face, his figure...everything. Erwin smiled to himself a little "Nice place isn't it? I designed it myself" Erwin said proudly. "Not bad" Levi repeated as he looked back at him again. There was a slight silence before Erwin cleared his throat and looked at the bar "did you want a drink?" he asked as he began to get up  
"Uh, sure. Tea please"  
Erwin turned back to look at Levi with an amused expression "Tea? You're ordering tea in a nightclub?" Levi stared blankly as he could see his order had amused Erwin "Yes? It's also two in the afternoon on a Thursday. I don't exactly plan to get wasted" He muttered and looked down at Erwin's hands on the bar and gave a gentle gulp as they were so big.  
Erwin chuckled lightly and shrugged "alright then, tea it is" he nodded over to a male who was also behind the bar who looked like he was about to leave them both alone to make Levi's tea.  
"So, Levi" Erwin's deep voice filled the room and caught Levi's ears quickly. The sound of his name on Erwin's tongue was exquisite and made him want to hear more, as if it was a new craving of his. Levi listened intently for what else Erwin was going to say "What makes you so interested in working here?" Erwin asked giving Levi a quick glance before folding his arms across his chest. "Uh. Well I don't usually sleep a lot so I thought working at night might not be such a bad idea for me. Plus it's a nice place you have here" Levi shrugged like a teenager and looked up at Erwin. Erwin hummed and nodded before taking in a breath "A few questions I will ask you beforehand, If you don't mind" Erwin caught sight of the barman coming back with Levi's tea and watched him place it carefully in front of him. Levi thanked him and looked back up to Erwin and nodded.  
"How old are you" Erwin asked plainly.  
"21" Levi replied back sharply before he took a sip of his hot tea.  
Erwin raised an eyebrow and nodded a little "Ok and how far away from here do you live? Do you drive at all?"  
Levi sighed "I live roughly twenty minutes away and no I don't drive. Not yet anyway." He mumbled as the sound of Erwin's voice was feeling...a little too much for Levi and he had no idea why. He squirmed on his stall a little to occupy his mind but it wasn't working. This man in front of him could potentially be his new boss, he needed to stop finding him so...attractive. It was wrong. But it also filled Levi with a little bit of excitement, this could be very interesting having him as a boss.

"You're hired"

These words fell easily out of Erwin's mouth, they weren't forced or a lie. Levi's eyes widened and he sat up a little "Just like that? Those were all the questions you needed?" Levi exclaimed as he was confused not knowing why Erwin didn't need anymore answers.  
Erwin nodded simply "I can tell you're the right man for the job. Can you start tomorrow? 8pm?" Erwin tilted his head slightly "It will be busy as its a Friday but I'm sure you can manage..." Erwin stared at Levi for a slight moment before carrying on his words.  
"...I would like to see how much you can handle"  
Those words felt like chocolate to Levi, the way Erwin's voice deepened as he said that last part sparked imaginative thoughts in Levi's mind. He chewed his lip eagerly and averted his eyes and gave a small nod.  
"Black shirt and black trousers is the dress code, oh, and look smart" Erwin added.  
Levi didn't react but instead finished up the rest of his tea quickly and tugged at his coat that was hanging up in between his legs, gripping it tightly and pulling it close.  
"That is all" Erwin smiled sweetly "I'll see you tomorrow, young man" Levi groaned a little and pulled his coat off the hook and stood up as he put it on and cringed as it was still damp from the rain earlier. He nodded "Yeah, I'll be here just before eight" Levi turned and began to head for the door, the contrast between grey daylight piercing through the window and the constant hum of deep pink and purple was almost mesmerising and made Levi want to stay.  
Levi got to the front door and opened it slightly as he peered to see if it was still raining and luckily it wasn't. He glanced over his shoulder to look back at Erwin and noticed Erwin's eyes were fixed on him. He gulped gently and mouthed the words "Bye" To Erwin before leaving and shutting the door behind him. He looked up at the cloudy sky and took in a deep breath of fresh air, then released. He paused in thought for a moment.

~This is going to be one hell of a job~


	2. Those Suit You

Levi's body jolted awake, his forehead, neck and chest were beaded in sweat.  
He sat up and panted lightly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and grumbled a little. He pushed the blankets off of him and looked down to his boxers. He was hard and incredibly wet. He could see a patch of precum on his boxers, Levi groaned and held his head in his hands as he knew he had dreamt of Erwin, the things he imagined them doing were the filthiest Levi's thoughts had ever been. Levi knew his erection wasn't going to go away any time soon, his thoughts of his boss were so dirty he had to touch himself. He slowly peeled his boxers off and laid back down taking his erection in his right hand and cupping his balls with his left. He put his index finger on his tip and wiped his precum down his shaft, a light sigh left his lips as the wetness felt good. He hadn't touched himself like this in a while, nothing really excited him in this way.  
He began to grasp tighter around his erection and began to pump it gently letting it slide up and down softly. He was so sensitive. It was a good job he lived alone as he knew he would end up moaning and panting loud enough for someone to hear.  
Levi's body and abs began to tense as he moved his hand quicker making his cock pulse in his hand and ooze some more precum down his fingers. "A-ah..fuck!" Levi moaned as he bit his lip hard and tried to stay quiet even though he didn't have to. He felt his body was close to releasing, this felt so good. He imagined him, he imagined his boss fucking him against the bar, quick and sensual, slow and hard, spanking him and gripping his big hand around his neck and in all the other ways he could imagine. This was driving Levi crazy, his desires of Erwin burned deep as he watched his hand jerk his cock fast. This was bad- he was thinking of his boss in this way after only meeting him once, his boss who was much bigger, older and handsome- Levi couldn't resist. He had to indulge, Erwin didn't have to know he did this and Levi sure as hell wasn't going to tell him.   
Levi was close to coming and could feel his orgasm closing in. He panted and gripped the sheets with his left hand as his right hand moved faster and harder on his cock making Levi moan louder. He threw his head back and panted fast, his chest and neck still beaded with sweat "fuck~!" Levi exclaimed in a raspy voice as he looked back down at his cock being jerked. He was coming, he had an urge to moan more and louder "Er-win!" his voice whimpered out Erwin's name as his cock shot out a load of his cum. He couldn't control the words that left his mouth in that moment, Erwin's name felt perfect to moan. Levi looked down at the white fluid that covered his abdomen and hip bones, surprisingly none on the bed. He panted a little lighter and took his hand off of his cock and released his left hand from gripping the sheets. He leant over to grab some tissues from his bedside and began to wipe himself. He was going to take a shower anyway but wanted to clean himself up as best as possible before he did.  
Levi got out of bed and walked over to the curtains and opened them slowly, it was raining, nothing new there. Levi sighed and headed for the bathroom, he turned on the light and threw his dirty tissues into the toilet and flushed them before turning the shower on. The steam was filling the cold room as Levi stood looking into the mirror thinking about what he'd just done. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and rubbed his undercut. He didn't regret it or feel bad, he enjoyed it completely.  
Once he was in the hot shower Levi let out another sigh of relief, this shower was just what he needed. The water felt good against his cold skin as it hit down on him, covering his body and warming him up. He stayed there for a little while, barely awake anymore as the hot water was soothing and refreshing. He closed his eyes and leant his forehead against the wall, thinking. Erwin was all that occupied his mind.

A few hours pass and Levi has eaten and gotten dressed for work, luckily he owned a black shirt and black trousers already, the trousers fitted him too well and made his ass look good. He laced a black belt through the trouser loops and tucked in his black shirt to make him look smart. He glanced at himself in the mirror and thought he looked decent enough for work, he was a little nervous about starting a new job again especially after knowing he moaned his bosses name earlier. This was going to be constantly in his thoughts throughout the night, he just knew it.  
Time passes more so and its 7pm. Levi puts on his Oxford black shoes and grabs his coat and heads for the door this time grabbing an umbrella on the way out. "Fuck this shit" Levi growls to himself as he comes to the front door of the building and opens it assembling his umbrella at the same time and standing underneath it. He turned his collar up a little and began to walk in the rain to work. There were plenty of people around tonight, rushing to get to places, cafes were still full and were presented with steamed windows.  
Levi arrives at the Nightclub finally. He saw two men working for security outside and also sees...Erwin? Levi's eyebrow rose and he walked a little quicker. "Hey..Erwin" Levi's voice sounds out of breath from the brief walk as he looks up towards his boss. Erwin turned around and saw Levi and instantly smiled.  
"Ah Levi! You're here early, someone's eager I see"  
Levi's eyes roll slightly but he couldn't help but smile somewhat.  
"Yeah. I was bored as shit at home so..."  
Erwin furrowed his brows at Levi's language but also found it endearing "Lovely choice of words. Let's go inside" Erwin opens the door for Levi and takes his umbrella and hands it to security with a slight chuckle "You might be needing this tonight, gentlemen" he smiled at them then followed Levi inside.  
The music was booming and the bodies were beginning to fill the room. Levi found comfort in the hum of deep pink and purple again. Levi could feel the vibrations from the music within his body it was so loud. He turned to Erwin and tugged on Erwin's sleeve "How the fuck am I meant to hear what people want to drink?!" Levi tried to ask loudly but his voice cracks a little. Erwin glanced down and liked how Levi had pulled gently on his suit "Hm?" he replied lowering his head to hear Levi better. "I said, how the fuck am I meant to hear what people want to drink?!" Levi repeated. Erwin rubbed his chin a little and smiled to himself "You will be able to hear them just fine, and if you don't, just tell them to speak up" Erwin shrugged "This way" Erwin also added and began to walk in front of Levi and looked as though he was wanting Levi to follow so he did. They shortly came to a hallway out back and came to a sign on a door which read "Office" Erwin opened the door and went inside and Levi followed him closely.  
"This is where you can put all your belongings so you know they're safe and wont go missing. This room will be locked." Erwin announced as he fiddled with some papers on his desk. Levi nodded and began to take his coat off, Erwin couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Levi doing this, slowly taking his coat off of his small frame. He looked good tonight, very good infact, black was definitely his colour.  
"Is this alright?" Levi asked looking down his body at what he was wearing. Erwin lifted his head slightly and hummed to tease "You look...great" Erwin replied with an awkward smile, although he was sincere. Levi gave a small smile and nodded, he liked how Erwin told him he looked great, he sure hoped he did, he wanted to look good for him.  
"Right! Time for the fun to begin" Erwin chuckled and moved to the doorway where Levi was standing "Ready for tonight?" he asked in a slight whisper. Levi's body shivered slightly, why did he have to word it that way? Why couldn't he just say "Are you ready to get shouted at by drunk people?" or something. He didn't have to make it sound so...sexual, although, Levi couldn't complain in the slightest. Erwin looked at Levi from the corner of his eye, he could see Levi was thinking and he liked this. There was a distinct silence between them, what was Levi thinking? What was Erwin thinking?  
"Yes. I am." Levi replied turning his head slightly to look up at Erwin. He didn't smile, it was more of a challenging look, Levi was ready...for whatever was going to happen that night.  
The corner of Erwin's mouth curled up into a smile "Good. Confidence, that's what I like to hear" He replied with an amused expression. Levi huffed and nodded, he needed to calm his thoughts, they were so loud. Was this Erwin's office or just a general office that everyone used? Even so, he liked this room, it was quiet. The pale blue walls matched Erwin's eye colour exactly and he liked it. It also complimented his pale blue shirt that was just noticeable under his suit jacket. This man was too handsome.  
"Will you..be around tonight? Or am I just going to be left behind the bar with the other bar staff?" Levi asked in hopes that Erwin would still be around to help him. "I'll be with you, don't worry. I will work behind the bar with you for a few hours to show you the ropes and to see how you are getting on" Erwin smiled sweetly like he does. This gave Levi great comfort but also filled him with absolute dread, this meant Erwin would be watching him like a hawk and he couldn't decide if he liked that or not. Levi nodded "Alright. Thanks." He mumbled and walked out of the office and folded his arms as he waited for Erwin to lock the door and show him around a little.

Thirty minutes later they were both heading towards the bar to start Levi's shift for the night. Erwin was leading the way as they walked across the dancefloor. The song humming across the dancefloor was familiar and Levi liked this one "The Hills by The Weeknd" it definitely fit in with the vibe of the nightclub. So many bodies were around them at this point, he was loosing sight of Erwin. Levi reached forward and grabbed onto Erwin's jacket just so he wouldn't lose him. Erwin felt the sudden grasp and smiled to himself knowing it was Levi who was holding onto him. They got to the bar where Levi quickly released Erwin's jacket.  
There they watched the other bar staff working their magic with the customers for a few minutes. The bar became a little less busy.  
"Ready?"  
Erwin asked looking down at Levi, he could see Levi didn't look very confident as his eyes were slightly wide and he had his arms folded "It will be fine, just do what I do" Erwin added. Levi looked up at Erwin and nodded slightly then looked in front and saw a couple of women coming to the bar. Erwin met them both with a smile and asked what he could get for them "Two Vodka and Colas, please. No ice." One woman asked with a smile and glanced at Levi. "Sure" Erwin smiled and grabbed two glasses and handed one to Levi "I'll do the first one, you do the second, Okay?" Erwin placed the glass under the Vodka optic and filled the glass with a shot of vodka then poured some cola into the glass and stirred it "There, just like that, okay? Now you try" Erwin ordered as he placed the drink in front of the woman. Levi huffed a little and mimicked what Erwin did exactly.  
"Perfect"  
Erwin smiled as Levi made the drink and placed it in front of the other woman.  
"Sorry to be a pain but I would like some ice in there now"  
The woman giggled a little looking at Levi who furrowed his eyebrows. Erwin saw Levi's expression. "No matter, I'll get that for you" Erwin said to the woman and grabbed her glass. The area behind the bar wasn't the biggest of spaces so for Erwin it was hard for him to maneuverer as he was muscular. He went to move behind Levi, his groin brushed up against Levi's ass as he moved. Levi choked on his air and felt that his cheeks burned red. His bosses crotch just grazed against his ass. "So sorry Levi" Erwin chuckled. Erwin also felt slightly aroused by this, his groin grazing up against Levi's ass. It was so bad but...it couldn't be helped. He just hoped that Levi didn't find that as intentional and creepy.  
Erwin put a few cubes of ice in this woman's drink and took their money. "So, Levi. How do you think that went? Minus the ass grazing. Sorry about that" Erwin laughed awkwardly. Levi looked up at him and after a moment gave a half smile "It wasn't bad at all." he replied. Erwin's eyes widened slightly to Levi's response "Oh?...Good. I'm very glad about that" Erwin smiled more so and saw that more customers were coming to the bar, Levi also saw them and walked straight over to them and asked what drinks they would like. Erwin was a little impressed Levi had found this new confidence and left him to it, he was watching carefully from the side lines. He watched how Levi chewed his lip as he looked for a certain drink and how his hips would move as he walked and how his back would arch in when he reached for a glass that was high up. Erwin couldn't put a finger on it but, he was very attracted to this dark haired and paled skinned young man. He was most mesmerising to watch.  
Levi could feel Erwin's eyes on his body, he was liking this feeling. He wanted Erwin to watch his every move, he wanted his eyes to only be on him and for the most part, they were. Levi glanced over to see if Erwin was watching and of course he was. Levi suddenly felt hot, maybe just because there were more people in here now and it was getting later into the night and more busy. Thank god he had other people who were working behind the bar with him.

It was past midnight and it was becoming a little more quieter but people still remained dancing on the dancefloor and hovering around the bar. Levi was liking this job so far, it was stimulating for his mind and the darkness and loud music is what Levi definitely enjoyed. Erwin wasn't to be seen anywhere for a while but Levi didn't mind although he did wonder where he was. A few more hours passed and security were ushering people out of the club as it was near closing time. Levi was cleaning the bar as the other two bar staff were counting the money and cleaning glasses. Erwin appeared as if out of nowhere "Levi!" Erwin's voice attacked Levi's ears. He turned his head and saw him walking over to him. "Yeah?" Levi asked tiredly. "How do you think your first shift here went?" Erwin asked as he sat on the bar stall next to where Levi was cleaning "Not bad actually. I enjoyed it" Levi replied with a small smile to himself, he couldn't help but yawn though, and Erwin saw. "Tired?" Erwin chuckled.  
"You're finished for the night Levi, I'll get the cleaner to do the rest in the morning" Erwin smiled a little and watched Levi put down his cleaning products.  
"Are you sure? I don't mind cleaning this up. It is my job after all." Levi replied. Erwin shook his head and stood up "I'll get your coat." Erwin walked off down the hallway and came back shortly with his car keys and Levi's coat. He handed the coat to Levi. "Thanks" Levi mumbled and put his coat on "I'll be dropping you off home, if you don't mind. It's late and I don't want you walking home alone." Erwin announced sternly, he looked very adamant on the fact that Levi would not be walking home tonight. "Are you sure? That's uh...Nice of you" Levi replied a little quietly as he didn't expect his boss to drop him home. Erwin nodded and headed for the door and opened it for Levi. It was still raining a little and the security had gotten full use out of Levi's umbrella which made Erwin laugh. Levi stood out and took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. The city lights were beautiful and the night was so dark and dreary. The city lights looked like stars in the reflections of puddles on the roads. Levi liked the serenity that was becoming the city at night. "My car is just over the road" Erwin's voice was heard just beside Levi. Levi nodded and began to follow Erwin across the road to an expensive black car sitting outside of a shop. "No way is this car yours" Levi muttered as he looked at the car. "Huh? Of course it is" Erwin replied and as the cars lights turned on as it was activated by Erwin's keys in his pocket "Holy shit" Levi breathed to himself "A Class BMW?" Levi asked as he opened the passenger door. Erwin's eyes lit up "Yes actually, you like cars?" he asked.  
"Not especially but I like fancy ass ones like this" Levi replied and sat down in the passengers side and shut the door after him. The interior was a cream leather colour and Levi loved it.  
"Really not bad" He mumbled to himself.  
Erwin smiled to himself and started the engine. "You will have to give me directions" Erwin sighed as he saw Levi not paying attention. Levi simply nodded as his eyes wandered around the cars features inside.  
After five minutes or so of driving they came to Levi's apartment where Erwin parked up outside. Levi groaned as he didn't want to leave the car but he got out. "Thank you for the ride home, Erwin" Levi said as he lowered himself to look at Erwin once more. Erwin stopped the engine and got out too and came round to Levi's side. "Huh? Why are you getting out? I don't need walking to my door" Levi muttered "I don't care. I want to see you inside. Make sure you're safe" Erwin replied shutting the passenger door and looked at the apartment in front of them. Levi sighed "Well, alright then" Levi grabbed his door keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He took his shoes off outside and left them in the hallway in front of his door. Erwin hummed and did the same. Levi caught him doing this. "Were you wanting to come in or something?" Levi asked with a confused look on his face. "Well, that would be lovely. Thank you Levi" Erwin chuckled and smiled.  
Levi groaned and cringed as Erwin thought he was funny and really wasn't. He couldn't believe his boss was about to be in his apartment. Thank god he flushed the tissues down the toilet. "After you..." Levi muttered waiting for Erwin to walk inside. Erwin smiled again and went in. Levi's apartment was nice and clean, fairly modern but had a cozy feeling to it. Levi moved into the kitchen area and began to take his coat off "did you want a drink or something?" Levi asked loudly thinking Erwin was still by the door when in fact he was just behind him "No thank you" He whispered by Levi's ear and startled him "Fuck!" Levi gasped and quickly turned around to be faced with Erwin up close to him "That wasn't fucking funny" He growled. Why was Erwin standing so close? Levi felt a little intimidated by how close Erwin was to him. He couldn't help but to feel slightly turned on by feeling intimidated though. Erwin watched Levi's lips speak and bit his own subtly "I'm proud of you Levi. You did very well tonight I hope you know" Erwin whispered slightly and moved up against Levi's small body a little more. Levi swallowed sharply, he was being praised? Levi liked being praised, and by Erwin? This was too much, did Erwin know what he was doing? "Y-you are?" Levi stuttered out his words.  
Erwin nodded.  
"Indeed, very good. Can I reward you for it?" He asked gently. Levi's eyebrow rose and his trousers grew tight...he was slowly getting aroused by this. What did Erwin mean can he be rewarded?  
Levi paused for a second to think. ~What's the worst that could happen?~  
Levi nodded after his thought and was incredibly aroused at this point, not knowing what was going to happen. Erwin hummed and looked at Levi's lips. He leaned forward and gently lifted Levi's chin and placed a soft kiss on Levi's pink lips. What the hell? Is this actually happening? Levi's eyes widened for a moment but he liked it. "Is that okay? For me to do that?" Erwin asked nicely. Levi nodded as his eyes slowly blinked and he licked his lip a little tasting where Erwin had been "Could I...maybe have more?" Levi's confidence boomed and Erwin saw. He smiled "You want more?" Erwin asked in a teasing deep voice. Levi couldn't help but nod quickly. He grasped Erwin's tie gently and then pulled it quickly making Erwin jolt forward down to his level where he quickly locked his lips with Erwin's. Erwin happily complied with this sudden kiss.  
Their lips felt so good together, Levi's soft lips brushing up against Erwin's was making Erwin aroused. These kisses were too much for him. Erwin placed his hands on Levi's waist and lifted him up onto the counter top and began to kiss him more eagerly. Their kiss heated up and deepened which ended up with their tongues in each others' mouths. Levi left hot whimpers in Erwin's mouth as they tasted each others tongues. Levi needed more and so did Erwin. Erwin pulled away briefly and began to unbutton Levi's black shirt but only the first two buttons just enough to expose his neck and collarbones to him where he laced it with kisses and nibbles. Levi threw his head back and moaned hungrily. "Er-win..!" Levi's moans echoed the ones from earlier "M-more" he whimpered and Erwin heard. Levi was demanding and he loved knowing Levi now wanted this just as much as he did.  
Erwin pulled away from Levi's neck and saw the state in which it looked and smiled "Those suit you..." he mumbled quickly before lifting Levi up and taking him into the bedroom where he laid him down on the bed in front of him, a patch of light from the street lamp outside Levi's room lit up Levi's chest and face, an exceptional sight for Erwin. Levi looked up at Erwin and watched him slowly taking off his tie and dropping it to the floor. Next were his buttons which he opened one by one slowly revealing his chest. Levi watched intently and bit his lip. He gently put his hand over the bulge that had formed in his trousers and tried not to rub it, he could feel himself getting wet for Erwin.  
Erwin saw Levi subtly putting his hand over his own bulge which made him smile a little. He moved forward and got onto the bed and on top of Levi, his chest almost revealed apart from a few last buttons on his pale blue shirt. He looked deeply at Levi and bit his lip, taking in all of his facial features, his grey/blue eyes which contrasted his black hair, his small and chiselled chin, the way he was biting his lip.  
The light from the streetlamp caught both of their faces as they connected in a kiss again. This time Levi nibbled Erwin's bottom lip and pulled slightly to tease and to initiate that he wanted him, Erwin let out a small moan and pulled back and grasped Levi's collar with his right hand and cupped Levi's face with his left.  
"Don't do that" Erwin whispered against Levi's lips. Levi's eyebrow rose.  
"Hm?" Levi asked as he slowly moved Erwin's hand off of his collar and more so around his neck. Erwin could feel Levi's pulse under his fingers growing rapid.

"Tell me why I shouldn't bite your lip"


End file.
